


Basket Full of Kittens

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Cats and Murder Kittens [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several short little scenes in the Cats and Murder Kittens AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Transport

They can’t get Obi-Wan away from the big cat until they’re rescued, and then Cody makes sure the rest of the 212th is arranged to keep Obi-Wan in the middle of the group once they’re on the transport. Though it takes actually laying on top of Obi-Wan, and Rex’s help, to keep him from trying to go to the big cat.

And then, the kriffing thing decides to lay down next to them, keeping between them and the rescue team, who are still sneaking surreptitious looks whenever they think they can get away with it. As if it’s protecting them from whatever might happen.

He sneezes, grumbling under his breath, and shifts so he’s a little more firmly pinning Obi-Wan to the decking. Despite the steady hissing coming from under him, and the periodic scrabbling at the metal. He’s going to keep his general safe, even if it’s clear Obi-Wan has no intention of being kept safe.

Rex yowls a moment later, scrambling back and glaring at Obi-Wan. There’s a small spot where the cream fur they’ve all acquired is now spotted with red, and Cody winces when he feels Obi-Wan twist. He tumbles backward, yelping at the bite from Obi-Wan, and glaring as his general bolts for the big cat again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr ask: In Cats and murder kittens can we please get the POV of the clones? Pretty please? I really, really, want to know how ticked Rex and Cody are that their general keeps climbing all over this complete stranger.


	2. Maul the Murder Kitten

_What’s the worst he’ll do? Bite me?_

Obi-wan hisses, ears flat back against his head as he glares at the black-and-red cat currently trying to lunge for Qui-Gon’s throat. Losing his Master once was quite enough, and he doesn’t care if they’re currently cats, he’s not about to let Maul take Qui-Gon away from him again.

 _Which is actually painful._ Qui-Gon lifts his paw a moment, Maul’s teeth firmly embedded into one small pad, and shakes it until the Sith-cat lets go before he firmly puts his paw right back where it was.

Obi-Wan thinks his Master is trying to give him a heart-attack when Qui-Gon starts to lick Maul’s fur, making a face with each pass.

_I don’t think anyone’s going to be able to give him a bath, and he needs one._

_And they call us crazy._ Anakin pads over from where he’d put Ahsoka in the middle of a pile of pillows, leaning down to look more closely at Maul, who yowls angrily at him. _Why is he a kitten, anyway? None of us are, except Ahsoka._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for godoflaundrybaskets on tumblr.


	3. Sleepy Cats

The only one of the group that so much as opened an eye to acknowledge Mace coming into the room was the kitten firmly pinned under Qui-Gon’s chin, and it hissed as if to demand Mace release it from its impromptu prison. He snorted, and smiled at the little ball of hate and fluff. It was right where it belonged, as far as he was concerned.

Glancing over them, his smile softened a little - though if anyone had seen it, he’d deny he’d ever done so - at the tableau. Obi-Wan in his favorite spot between Qui-Gon’s shoulderblades, with Cody and Rex half on top of him, and the rest of the 212th that had been on that damned mission huddling close to Qui-Gon.

Mace sighs softly, his smile fading. They were no closer to figuring out how to fix this, and the trap they’d sprung hadn’t provided any clues other than faint traces of both Dark and Light Force-signatures that had faded beyond use before they’d even finished gathering the newly-changed clones and their Jedi.

At this point, the only useful thing it seems to have done is bring back a few dead people, and even that was a mixed blessing in Mace’s opinion. That it had also, somehow, spread to the Chancellor… well, he could wait on telling them that. Once the Council has finished examining the newly feline Palpatine, and made sure there’s someone to look after him.


	4. Mom?

_Mom?_ Anakin blinks, staring at what has to be an illusion, a dream, a hallucination. He’s barely aware of the tiny chirp he’s just made, almost a squeak of desperate hope.

He closes his eyes when a rough tongue swipes over his face, before butting his head against his mom’s. How this happened, he doesn’t know, but he’s desperately glad she’s alive, and real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for OwlFlight.


End file.
